scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JoeyTheN64Guy/Dear Friends: Release My Pain
Hello everyone. Over the past few days, weeks, even months, there seems to have been quite a lot of struggle. This is due to an overbearing amount of dilemmas and scenarios in which depict stress, debates, and overall bothersome events. It has led to what seems to be many wounds in the heart of Scarf Heroes, many of them irrepairable. Thanks to the many loyal and dedicated members and common visitors, these wounds have been known to heal over time. Considering Scarf Heroes, all of my friends within it, and the anime being so dear to me, it is most appreciated that you all strive to make this community a better place. The truth is that I have been overwhelmed in what my very close members and friends think of me. Similar to what many other members feel. It is an enormously disheartening paranoia that truly hurts the most. I certainly understand how it feels to constantly have that feeling of being talked about, and judged, and possibly insulted by your own peers. As a so-called leader, I am the main target because my "status" if you will is the embodiment and direction of the Scarf Heroes. I tend to make several mistakes, misconceptions, and really ridiculous stuff toward many people. There is no such thing as a utopia. This Wiki is not heaven, nor is it some serene environment where users always feel at peace, filled with serenity. We are human, we are not God, and we certainly cannot cure illnesses. There will be times when staff members, including myself, choose the wrong decision in certain cases. We assess things too quickly and apply irrational actions to those particular cases. As I said before, we are only human. There will be days where we have personal events getting in the way of our Wikia lives, and that can intervene with those said choices as well. It is fine to be against what most of the community says, it is fine to fight for what is right, but what is not fine is making irrational decisions toward any given scenario. We are all in the wrong. There is never a victor in these kinds of dramatic situations, only losses. But as the RWBY - I May Fall lyrics go: "When we stand with friends, and we won't retreat, as we stare down death, then the taste is sweet." My point there is that we need to stand together to stay strong together. Parting ways and doing your own thing can be beneficial, sure, but why not have that safety net? Why avoid your problems and the challenges of the Scarf Heroes community? We can do all of this. Dedication, time, energy, remaining compassionate, and having fun along the way is all we need to pursue our goals. To conclude, all I am saying is please, my friends, never give up on anything. You may choose to abandon your scarf and head in your own path or journey, but just know that you all do not have to go through this alone. This community is my pride and joy, and I will never give in to the many threats thrown at us. I will never toss away my scarf, our content, and our dream. Godspeed. [[User:JoeyTheN64Guy|'JoeyTheN64Guy']] Never give up, trust your instincts. 03:16, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts